Brat
by FFFfanfictionfanatic
Summary: "H-Hey, I-Itachi?" Deidara asked, scared and trying to get Itachi to stop gasping for air. "Hey creepy guy, what happened to Itachi?" Deidara panicked, looking up to the man who was at his desk.
1. Who knew

**Ok, this might be slow to update, but its just some random thought that came to my head a while ago which i havent been bothered to upload. I hope you all like it :) Also i dont usually put the writting in the middle like this but i wanted to see what it was like :)**

**Chapter 1.**

"Who knew that to get us all together like that, Orochimaru had to leave?" Kisame chuckled to the other members to lighten the mood. They were all there in the Akatsuki Hideout with their real bodies instead of their chakra selves. They normally wouldn't go to such trouble to meet together like that, however, today was special.

Ignoring his subordinate's comment the leader held up a hand to a small boy standing beside Kisame and Sasori. "Everyone, this is our newest member. Deidara, an explosives specialist defected from Iwagakure. Treat him well, we need him." The leader and all other member's eyes turned to the small blonde boy who fidgeted nervously under everyone's gaze.

"…Uh, hello.." The boy said uncomfortably to the other members, and he looked up to the tall shark-man beside him with a nervous look in his eyes as he bit his lower lip. The man just chuckled quietly and turned back to everyone else waiting for them to comment.

The awkward silence that filled the cave was broken when a gruff voice barked at the fellow members. "Who brought the pipsqueak here? How old is he anyway?"

Kisame spoke up, "Itachi, Sasori and I brought him." He looked down to the small boy and spoke loudly enough for them all to hear. "And _Deidara_ is eleven."

The man who spoke with the gruff voice grumbled disapprovingly when Kisame mentioned the boy's age. The leader decided to intervene, "Kakuzu. Although he is eleven, he has been defected from Iwagakue for at least a year and a half. He was a bomber for hire and now he is your comrade. Live with it."

The other members never said much else after that and Deidara was growing bored of the silence. He had already been given an Akatsuki cloak that everyone was sporting, although his was significantly smaller than the rest. He had already been told and introduced to his new partner Sasori and also given the ring in which made in an official member of Akatsuki. Now he was bored.

Then he remembered something. He still had not had his rematch with the man who forced him into the organisation; or rather, boy, like himself. He stepped forward and turned to face the Uchiha with an angry glint in his eyes. He raised his finger accusingly towards the boy who was only two or three years older than him and he let out a bark, "hey you!"  
>All eyes turned back to the boy and then flickered over to Itachi to see his reaction. "I still haven't had my rematch with you, yeah!"<br>The Uchiha let out a low groan and closed his eyes in a vain attempt to ignore the boy in front of him. Slowly he opened them again only to be yelled at when the boy saw his sharingan.

"No, put those crazy eyes away. I don't want them to be analysing me while we fight, un." The boy barked again. He was so loud that his volume was already annoying the other members; although they couldn't hide their obvious interest in what their emotionless and passive comrade would do next.  
>Instead of saying anything, the Uchiha boy turned towards the leader almost pleading with him to get him out of it. It was embarrassing to fight such a pipsqueak.<br>The leader let out a low chuckle and ignored the boy's silent pleas. "Fine, you may have your rematch, but don't take long and don't draw attention to yourselves."

"Go outside somewhere for a fight, I don't want in here damaged and have to pay money to fix it." Kakuzu tuned in aggressively.

With that, both boys turned around and headed for the exit. Deidara almost having a skip in his step as he walked alongside Itachi as they left; Itachi almost dragged his feet.

None of the other members bothered to join the Uchiha and the pipsqueak; they already knew who was going to win.

Once outside, Itachi led Deidara further away from the cave into the depths of the forest; once far away from the hideout enough to satisfy him, he stopped and turned to Deidara who had followed silently behind him. Upon turning around, Itachi saw that the young boy following him had his arms behind his head confidently, but his eyes were cautiously analysing Itachi's every move.

"We are far enough away from the base to worry about destroying it. Now you may have your rematch." Itachi said bluntly.

Deidara just eyed Itachi warily and upon seeing Itachi had deactivated his sharingan, he reached his hand into his pocket to begin his attacks. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he followed Deidara's movements as best he could while sharingan-less. Even though they were both skilled shinobi, the fight was going to be a real test.

Several hours later both boys were panting heavily and glaring at one another. In the heat of their battle they had abandoned their cloaks to relieve their bodies of some stress.  
>They had both reached their limits over an hour ago; they were now only fighting using their will and pride.<p>

"Why don't you give up? Even without my sharingan I can see you have no chakra left." Itachi tried to convince Deidara to forfeit the match. It didn't work.  
>With a smirk Deidara let out a mocking chuckle, "Why don't you take your own advice? I may not have those crazy eyes of yours but I can still tell you haven't got any chakra left either."<p>

Both boys continued to glare at one another, panting heavily. Suddenly their lungs became tight and they fell to the ground exhausted. On their backs they were listening to each other's panting. Their faces were covered in a thick layer of sweat and their bodies ached from the strain of their even matched fight.  
>To their relief a cool gush of wind blew over them, making them feel refreshed enough to crawl to their knees and look at each other.<br>"Haha." They both outwardly laughed at each other's appearance. They were both covered in dirt and their faces were completely drained of colour from their exhaustion. It was both boy's first time genuinely laughing upon joining the criminal organisation and it felt good to relax for a moment.

As another gust of wind blew over the boys, Itachi's laughing stopped short and he quickly tried to activate his sharingan. He couldn't.

Something was approaching, and fast. Deidara noticed Itachi's sudden change in attitude and caught on to what was happening just as four large men jumped from the nearby trees and approached both boys. Itachi's eyes narrowed in frustration as he came to the realisation that neither of them had enough stamina to defend themselves.  
>Deidara also came to that realisation and quickly got to his feet and ran over to Itachi. Both boys were on their feet in seconds and made an attempt to get back to the base.<br>Quickly, strong arms wrapped around each boy's waist and pulled them back to the group of strange men.  
>Their struggles were futile. Itachi turned his eyes towards one of the men just seconds before the huge man in the group grabbed Itachi's neck in a choke hold and raised the boy off of the ground.<br>_Sound nin._ Itachi's hands looked tiny in comparison to the man who was choking him. He instinctively reached up to the man's hands as they tightened around his neck and tried-and failed- to pry them from his neck.  
>"Let him go!" Deidara yelped helplessly, still in the arms of one of the sound ninja. Just as his consciousness was fading, Itachi felt the man lower him slightly and a second later there was a sharp sting in the back of his neck. Instantly he knew what that foreign object embedded in his neck was even before he felt the warm liquid flow into his neck, forcing him into a deep sleep.<p>

The large man laughed, dropping Itachi on the ground and watched with amusement when Itachi didn't move. The drug had worked. The man who had injected the substance into the teenager's neck was now eyeing the glass needle in his hand with a smirk on his lips.

"What did you do to him?" Deidara asked in a panic, struggling further to be released from the man holding him. He stopped immediately when he saw the man who had injected the drug into Itachi approach him. Deidara let out a helpless groan as he tried to push away from the man when he came within arms length from Deidara. The man gabbed Deidara's arm forcefully and pulled it towards him, looking into Deidara's eyes and chuckling at the defenceless child in front of him. "You were a fool to allow yourself to so completely exhausted. Now die." The man held his kunai above his head and began to plummet it down into Deidara.  
>Deidara waited for the impact and the sharp pain…But it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the man with the kunai inches from Deidara's head, but his gaze fixated on Deidara's small hand.<br>"Y-You have…You have a mouth, on your hand…?" The man asked confused and Deidara blinked up at him.

"…I-Its my kekkei genkai…" Deidara mumbled, slowly pulling his hand out of the man's grasp.

The man holding Deidara sounded just as confused as the man who found the mouthes on Deidara's hands. "Should we take him back to Lord Orochimaru?"

The man pulled his kunai away from the boy and replaced it with another needle he had prepared in case the first needle didn't work. He then proceeded to plunge it into the boy's neck and watched as the boy's eyes fluttered closed.  
>"Yes. We will definitely take him to Lord Orochimaru." He said finally, turning around and signalling for the large man to carry the teenager who was collapsed on the ground. The large man uncaringly picked up the teenager and harshly threw him over his right shoulder and followed after the rest of the group as they began their long walk back to Orochimaru's mansion.<p>

Their mission would soon be a complete success.

**There you have it. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Itachi's eyes

**Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it :)**

**Remeber to review! XD**

**Chapter 2**

As Itachi's eyes drowsily fluttered open, he began to take in his surroundings. From what he could tell before he had opened his eyes was that he was in a building. It seemed damp, or dark, but it was definitely cold. It was strangely quiet, the only things that he could hear was the flickering of some kind of flames, the sound of paper being touched and moved, and the very faint sound of breathing.

Fully opening his eyes, Itachi looked around and realised he was on a bed.  
>"Itachi," Itachi turned around towards the wall behind him and noticed that Deidara was behind him curled in a ball, hugging his knees and looking up to him nervously.<p>

"Deidara. W-What the-?" Itachi's eyes narrowed trying to make sense of what happened. He realised he couldn't and turned back to Deidara.  
>Deidara looked relieved in a way when Itachi had turned back around to him. "I don't know where we are, but that guy over there did stuff to us." Deidara pointed over to the man across the room who Itachi hadn't noticed from his initial scan of the room but the small boy quickly retracted his arm when he saw the man turn in his seat and look directly at them.<p>

"Ah, boys. You're awake." The man's toothy grin made the boys cringe and the man readjusted his glasses on his wrinkly old face. "My name is Doctor Kushin and I work for Lord Orochimaru."

Itachi's eyes narrowed aggressively at the name of the former Akatsuki member. Quickly Itachi's arm shot out to his side blocking the man from Deidara when the man rose from his seat and walked towards the two boys.  
>But to Itachi's surprise, the old man grabbed Itachi instead of Deidara. The man grabbed Itachi's chin with his thumb and index finger and eyed the shocked boy intently.<br>Just as the man was turning Itachi's head to the side, the boy started coughing wildly alarming Deidara, but the doctor just frowned slightly moved towards his desk, writing notes down. Deidara placed his small hand on Itachi's upper arm and peered around him to see his face.  
>The older boy had a thin layer of sweat forming on his face as he moved from coughing to gasping for air, clutching his chest.<p>

"H-Hey, I-Itachi?" Deidara asked, scared and trying to get Itachi to stop gasping for air. "Hey creepy guy, what happened to Itachi?" Deidara panicked, looking up to the man who was at his desk.

Suddenly the man was in front of them again, pulling Itachi from the bed by his arm and roughly sat him on the desk. Without a word the creepy doctor ripped Itachi's shirt from his body and held a stethoscope to the boy's chest. Itachi was still gasping for air while Deidara was sitting in shock on the bed.

Pain began to shoot through Itach's chest, "W-What… A-Are" Itachi gulped down another jolt of pain through his chest. Not able to finish his question, Itachi watched in horror as the Doctor focused his green chakra on his hand and placed his chakra covered hand on Itachi's bare chest.  
>He could feel it. Itachi could feel the man bringing something up from inside Itachi through his mouth. And to make Itachi even more distressed, the doctor held out a small handkerchief as Itachi was forced to cough again but after a minute or two, blood began to splatter from his mouth into the handkerchief.<p>

"Good." The doctor finally drew his hand away from Itachi's chest and wiped the remaining blood from the boy's mouth. Itachi was too stunned to react to what had just happened, fortunately though, Deidara wasn't beyond words.

"What did you do to him?" The small boy gasped, alarmed at what he had just seen.

The doctor's eyes narrowed and wrote a few more notes down on the paper on his desk before turning to the small boy on the bed. "I just made it easier for Itachi to breathe." The doctor motioned for Deidara to look at Itachi who was now holding his chest as his breathing became calmer and easier.

"B-But what was wrong with him?" Deidara asked quietly. Before the doctor could answer the small boy Itachi shot Deidara a menacing glare.

"Mind your own business Deidara." And the room went silent, the doctor turned back to Itachi and listened to the boy's breathing again.

Finally the doctor turned back to Itachi and grabbed the boy's chin so he was looking up at him, and with a low growl the doctor spoke, "now Itachi, don't even think about escaping. I have placed a special seal on both you and your companion over there, which prevents you from using your chakra and even makes you weaker by draining your energy." The doctor giggled like a crazed girl at the last part and after roughly tossing Itachi's chin out of his hand he turned for the door and walked out into the dimly lit hallway.  
>The room was now quiet and he boys looked at each other. Deidara sat on his legs on the bed with clenched fists on his lap and staring up at Itachi frustratedly.<p>

"This is all your fault." Deidara mumbled childishly and didn't notice Itachi rise from the desk and stand tall over Deidara angrily.

"You little runt! This is all your fault!" Itachi yelled. "You are the one who wanted to spar in the first place." Itachi held his fist to his forehead to calm himself down and turned to the door to find his way out.

Deidara pouted but quickly jumped to follow Itachi as the older boy opened the door- which he discovered wasn't locked surprisingly- and walked out into the hallway.  
>The two boys walked barefoot through the maze of hallways and hid in corners and waited patiently whenever someone was approaching them.<p>

Sensing their leader trying to communicate with them Kisame and Sasori paused from their running and focused on their leader in their minds to hear what he needed to tell them.

'_Yes leader?'_ Kisame was the first to talk.

A harsh voice broke through the two Akatsuki member's minds and said, _'The other's are listening too. How has your search been?'_  
>It has been several hours since the two boys went missing, and although it isn't in a criminal's heart to find lost children, they needed to find Itachi and Deidara. Everyone was looking.<p>

'_Sorry Leader but we still haven't found anything.'_ Sasori spoke.

There was another long pause before anyone spoke and the person who did speak surprised everyone. Nervously Kakazu's partner spoke up and informed everyone of what they had found. _'Leader, we found their cloaks a fair ways away from the base. There was mainly tracks made by small children (Itachi and Deidara) but there was a faint set of tracks made by four separate people, and by the looks of the tracks they are adults. Kakazu and I have tracked them back all the way to the Land of Sound and we are currently still following them.'_  
>Pain spoke up angrily, <em>'Orochimaru. There is no other explanation.'<em>

'_Yeah, Orochimaru had an obsession with Itachi when he was in Akatsuki so it makes sense for him to be the one who took'em.'_ Kisame growled.

'_Then its decided, everyone head to the Land of Sound for Orochimaru's base.'_ Leader ordered and all communication was cut off as everyone raced to Otogakure.

Back at the hideout Itachi and Deidara were still walking aimlessly throughout the hideout. They had almost been caught several times but quickly evaded the sound ninja. They had avoided talking to each other for the whole time but as the hours ticked passed, Deidara grew increasingly bored.

"Hey Itachi?" Deidara asked trying to get Itachi's attention.

Itachi glanced down for a second to Deidara who walked beside him and answered, "What?"

"Well, I was just wondering. That guy told you not to escape, but why was it so easy for us to get out of that room. He didn't even bother to lock the door. Do you think that this is a trap or something?" Deidara asked, analysing the situation carefully.

Itachi thought about that for a moment and replied, "no. I don't think that we are headed into a _planned_ trap. That doctor probably just forgot to lock the door. He seems a bit… Odd."

Deidara went quiet as he thought about it. Itachi continued, 'none the less. We should still be careful. Even if they didn't purposely leave the door open, they are quick thinkers and will come up with some kind of trap quickly.'

The boys went silent again as they continued to walk.

_Crash. Bang._ The roof and walls of Orochimaru's mansion crumbled to the ground in large chunks of debris. Akatsuki pounded their way into the hideout, killing everyone- and every_thing_- they came across. They couldn't say they wanted Itachi and Deidara back because they cared about them. Definitely not. But with an enemy like Orochimaru, not finding the Uchiha or the bomber would be a very costly mistake. If Orochimaru got his hands on the sharingan or Deidara's kekkei genkai and kinjutsu then he could create an army…And the first ones he would destroy (apart from Konoha) are Akatsuki.

Kisame, paired off with Sasori for the moment, wrapped his strong large hand around a sound ninja's neck and raised them off the ground. 'Where are they?' He repeated to the ninja in a menacing growl.

'Who? I don't know who you are talking about!' The sound ninja panicked and grasped helplessly at the big blue man's strong arm.

Kisame growled again, 'two little brats. A black haired Uchiha and a blonde loudmouth.'

Suddenly the sound ninja's whole demeanour changed and he let out a low-and strangled- laugh. 'Oh _those_ two. You wont ever get your hands on them again, after Lord Orochimaru finishes with them.'

Frustrated, Kisame snapped the guy's neck and threw him at on coming sound ninja, knocking them to the ground. Both Kisame and Sasori continued through the mansion.

'Deidara stop.' Itachi ordered as they reached a corner. Standing there waiting for them was the crazy doctor, a young silver haired boy with glasses and none other than Orochimaru himself. A few feet behind them was also two _huge_ sumo wrestler looking men who were glaring at Itachi and Deidara. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he looked at the men before him and he-even though he knew it was useless- stood in a defensive fighting position, ready to fight them off to the best of his ability.

This was the first time Deidara had seen Orochimaru and he scoffed slightly. Was this creepy looking guy really that bad? He looked lame…

Orochimaru chuckled at the two boys in front of him, 'boys, where do you think you're going?' he asked in his usual creepy voice. The young silver haired boy readjusted his glasses with a smirk. From his size, he looked like he was around three years older than Itachi. Itachi let out a low growl and he and Deidara started to back away slowly. They were completely outmatched in this state.

Then they heard it. Off in te distance, getting closer, was the sound of fighting and from the change in Orochimaru's attitude the people who were attacking were dangerous.

Orochimaru suddenly turned around to the two large men behind hi m, 'you two! Go with Kabuto and take the boys out of here!' The two men nodded and barrelled past Orochimaru and each took one of the boys. The one who took Itachi was struggling as the larger boy fidgeted and squirmed to get out of the giant's grasp. The man had no choice but to knock Itachi out and carry him under his arm. The giant who was holding Deidara had a bit more luck. Deidara was smaller than Itachi and even if he wanted to struggle, he had a large arm wrapped around his torso and under her armpits keeping him in place. He was so small compared to the giant that his tiny arms looked like sticks next to logs as he just rested them on the man's arms and hung silently as his captors raced him and Itachi through the mansion away from the commotion.

Orochimaru and the old quack stood in the hallway, waiting for the enemy to come their way. And sure enough they did. Suddenly as the wall further down the corridor on their left bursted through the hallway and the smoke and dust filled the hallway from the rubble, a large figure came bounding towards Orochimaru and the quack with his large sword drawn and held high in the air behind his head.  
>Orochimaru and the quack just barely dodged the sword which landed loudly where they had been standing seconds before. Out of the corner of their eyes, Orochimaru and the quack noticed a smaller and rounder figure appear out of the smoke and dust.<p>

'Orochimaru,' the smaller figure spoke angrily. 'Where are the brats?'

**Ooohhh, cliffy!**

**Anyway, i will update as soon as i can. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
